


(Tie)d Up

by Anonymous



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking Kink, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Fucked Stupid, Gansey has a hair pulling kink because i have a hair pulling kink, Gansey is lowkey a Size Queen, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Top Adam, bottom gansey, light choking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: PURE FILTH.PURE. F I L T H.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	(Tie)d Up

Gansey sighed against Adam's mouth. Adam was a good kisser, and he liked to take control of the kiss, which Gansey liked. Already, he could feel Adam's hand running over his jaw, back and back until it settled on the back of his head, fingers weaving through his hair. Carefully, Adam tightened his fingers in Gansey's hair and Gansey felt an excited little shudder go through him. 

That felt... really nice.

Gansey rested his hand on Adam's thigh, close to inseam. Adam's breath hitched ever so slightly and his grip on Gansey's hair tightened again, pulling a small gasp from Gansey as he leaned further into Adam.

"You like that?" Adam asked, breathless, so close that his lips brushed against Gansey's as he spoke. He tugged on the hair a little, gentle but strong enough to send a little tingle across Gansey's scalp, and it was all he could do to close his eyes and nod, his breathing shaky. Adam smirked in response to Gansey's reaction- he liked that he could make Gansey look like that, so flushed and needy, despite barely having done anything. 

Diving back in, Adam captured Gansey's lips, kissing him deep and slow with intent. His hand tight in Gansey's hair, Gansey leaned forward on him like he was having trouble sitting up straight by himself. His hand on Adam's thigh tightened when Adam brought his other hand up to frame his throat, but Gansey didn't move to stop him, so he kept it there. Moving it higher, he used his thumb and forefinger to pull Gansey's face closer to his. Gansey's body followed suit, and Gansey strained forward, like he was hazey and falling, his left hand coming up to grip Adam's bicep.

"Adam," Gansey moaned on an exhale, and Adam bit his lip. Oh, he was _very_ subby. 

"You like it rough, Gansey?" he asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

Gansey was panting lightly, face flushed and glasses pushed slightly crooked on his face. He did not reach up to set them straight, which Adam knew meant he was too distracted by... well, Adam. "I- maybe," Gansey mumbled, sounding a little bit ashamed. Maybe Adam was imagining it, but his already pink face got a little redder. 

Adam smiled wickedly, enjoying the way Gansey reacted to _that_ look. "What would you do if I said I'd like to give it to you rough?"

The way Gansey reacted to that, his body sagging and eyes shuttering closed, gave Adam his answer. "Oh," Gansey said, sounding like the breath had been punched out of him. "I think... I would like that."

Adam smirked. "I think you'd like it too," he agreed, and then he used the hand in Gansey's hair to tug him away from his face so that he was laying down on the bed, Adam looming over him. He quickly reached down with his other hand and removed Gansey's glasses, setting them on the nightstand. "What's your safeword?"

"Um," Gansey blanched. "Glendower?"

Adam snorted. "Of course," he said, but when he rolled his eyes it was fond. Again, he leaned forward to kiss Gansey, his hand finding its spot at the base of his neck. He brushed his tongue against Gansey's lip, to which Gansey responded by sucking his lower lip ever so slightly and hinting at it with his teeth. This sent a shudder through Adam, who then took it upon himself to move his kisses downwards. 

He moved his hand to Gansey's upper neck just below his jaw so that he could work at the lower half. He pressed open mouthed kisses along the base of Gansey's neck, sucking and swirling his tongue and scraping his teeth just the right amount. Gansey was a mess underneath him, arching up off the bed and whining, his hands tight around Adam's waist as he moved his ministrations to his collarbone. 

"Adam," Gansey whined, sounding desperate, just as Adam bit down gently on his collarbone. Adam sucked at the spot in apology, swirling his tongue around the little indent left from his teeth. Gansey squirmed, so Adam moved even lower toward his nipple.

When Adam closed his mouth around Gansey's nipple, the shorter boy went wild. He gripped the back of Adam's t-shirt in his fists, trying to push his body further toward Adam. Craving more, Gansey rolled his hips upwards into Adam's stomach, hot with desire, needing to feel friction. 

"Ah-ah," Adam said, backing away, away from Gansey. Confused, wanting to continue, Gansey blindly leaned forward, chasing Adam's mouth, only to be held back with a palm on his chest. "I decide when to touch you." Gansey, bless him, nodded along, already looking a bit blissed out. Adam smirked. "Think you can obey?" Gansey nodded, breathless, and Adam leaned back in. He got to work, attacking every inch of Gansey's chest and neck, sucking and biting and licking. Gansey clutched at his back, hands under his shirt, whining and panting. But then, through his wanton haze of pleasure, he began to desperately rock his hips against Adam's stomach again.

"Now, I told you no," Adam chastised as he pulled back, and Gansey whimpered from the loss of his mouth on his skin. "That was very naughty- I guess bad boys can't be trusted to do these things themselves."

"I can be good," Gansey tried, but Adam just shook his head and leaned back, loosening his tie from his neck before pulling it over his head. 

"Hands against the headboard," Adam demanded, and what could Gansey do but obey? He dutifully scooted down on the bed and held his wrists against the headboard, watching Adam tie his left one with his tie, then grabbing Gansey's own tie from the floor and using it to secure his right. It wasn't too tight, but when Gansey tugged gently his wrists stayed in their holds. He felt a surge of electricity in his lower region, and his breath hitched. Adam puffed a laugh. "You horny from me tying you up?"

"Yes," Gansey admitted breathily, and Adam's eyes darkened as he looked at him. 

"Oh, you are gonna be so fun to destroy," Adam all but growled, and Gansey whimpered, almost restless from how horny he was. He squirmed on the bed, trying to rub at his dick with his thighs until Adam took control and easily pushed his legs apart. "Do I need to tie your legs as well, slut?" Gansey just whined, lust heavy in his eyes, and so Adam obliged, taking off Gansey's khakis and boxers before going to his closet and getting two more ties, looping them around Gansey's ankles and tying them to either side of the bed. 

"You look so delectable, all tied up for me like this," Adam mused, sounding very much like a cat that got the cream. Gansey preened, arching as much as he could off the bed, presenting himself to Adam. Adam sucked in a breath- Gansey was so pretty like this. His eyes lidded and full of a sex-crazed haze, his face flushed, lips swollen and bruised, hair a floppy mess. The dark marks Adam had left all over his neck and chest. Like he was his and his alone, claimed. To do whatever he pleased with. 

Feeling a rush of potent desire, Adam stripped himself of everything except his boxers. Then he crawled onto the bed and forward, so that he was leaning over Gansey. "What should I do with you, hm?" he asked, and Gansey shuddered. "There are so many options. I could fuck you," he suggested, and Gansey squeaked, nodding rapidly. He wanted it bad. Adam hummed, like he was thinking, and continued. "Or," he drawled, "I could draw it out." He watched Gansey carefully as he spoke, watching for his reaction. "I could eat you out, nice and slow. Watch you squirm, listen to you whine and whimper and go crazy. I could not let you come. Or I could let you come over and over again, not stopping until I've had my fill. And then, after you're nice and pliant and hot, I'll finally fuck you, nice and rough like you want, until you can't think anything other than my name."

"Oh, Adam," Gansey moaned, loud and drawn out, his hips hitching into the air of their own accord. 

"Hm, I think he liked that," Adam laughed to himself, amused at Gansey's reactions. He was so desperate, so ready to give himself over to Adam, wanting someone else to take control for a while. And oh, was Adam ready to take control. "Second option it is," he said. "But, I'm not going to let you come."

Gansey whined, but it was half-hearted, so Adam reached under his bed for his shoebox, pulling out a cock ring and fitting it around the base of Gansey's dick snugly. Gansey whimpered when he felt it press around his base, the small amount of friction just making him that much more desperate for something to touch his cock. But Adam just tsked at him and said, "Not yet."

Adam quirked his eyebrow at Gansey and then scooted back, ducking his head so that he could take Gansey's dick into his mouth. Gansey nearly choked as Adam sunk down all the way, hollowing his cheeks out and rubbing his tongue against the shaft. He pulled back, swirling his tongue around the tip and sucking, before bobbing his head.

"Oh, oh my god," Gansey was whimpering, his voice cracked and broken, his hands clenching and unclenching in their places against the headboard. 

Adam pulled back, a devilish smirk on his face. "Just you wait," he promised, and suddenly he was moving lower. "You're already moaning like a whore, but I'm gonna make you scream so loud that the whole congregation will know how much of a desperate slut for me you are." Gansey had no time to respond before Adam ducked down and licked a stripe over his hole, so the only noise that came from his was a punched out sort of gasp.

Adam got to work, licking and sucking at the hole, before eventually he began to poke at it with his tongue, working it inside. Gansey was moaning and gasping and whimpering above him, arching and squirming against the bed. Annoyed, Adam reached up with his hands and gripped Gansey's waist, holding him in place. Gansey's moans grew louder as he was forced to lie still and just take whatever Adam gave him, but as loud and wanton his cries became, he never called his safeword.

Adam's tongue finally breached Gansey's hole, and Adam began tongue-fucking him with earnest. Gansey was making little aborted noises and twitching, as that was all that he could do with Adam having him held down on all ends. Every once in a while his throat would work and a loud, drawn-out moan would pierce the room, dripping sex and desire and desperation. Adam had never been so turned on in his life.

Adam pulled away, reaching back into the shoebox to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom, pouring the lube onto his fingers. He circled Gansey's hole before pushing two in, reveling in the sinful squelching noise as he pressed in. Gansey _keened_ at the feeling, but couldn't arch into it like he wanted because Adam's other hand was still pressing down on his hips. Unable to do anything but take what was given to him, Gansey was focused on the blissful feeling of having Adam's long fingers in his ass. Adam fucked him slowly, pushing them as deep as they would go, making sure to spread them apart and scissor Gansey carefully. Gansey choked on a whimper when the pads of Adam's fingers brushed against his prostate, an entirely new feeling and so, _so_ good. 

"Oh, god, Adam, please," Gansey sobbed, trying desperately to push down onto Adam's fingers, to increase the pressure of his prostate. Adam teased the spot before pulling away, still fucking Gansey distractingly deep but avoiding hitting hit prostate head on. It was torture, Gansey feeling like he was one touch away from an orgasm but not getting that final, heavy hit to set him off. And even if that hit came, he wouldn't be able to come; Adam still had the cock ring on him, he remembered through his haze. The thought only served to make Gansey more aroused, a shudder rolling through his body as he realized that Adam had the power to absolutely _wreck_ him, and Gansey could do nothing about it. He was completely at Adam's mercy, and he would have it no other way.

"Adam, please, please, fuck, oh god, ha-" Gansey's words broke off as Adam finally drove his fingers directly into his prostate, and for a split second Gansey's brain whited out. "Oh-!" It was like an orgasm, only he wasn't coming. Adam rubbed the spot relentlessly, and Gansey let himself scream, gyrating his hips as much as Adam's grip would allow. "Please please please please please, oh,-"

"So desperate for me," Adam purred, suddenly mouthing at his neck again. Gansey preened, tilting his head to give Adam better access. "You would do anything to get my dick in you right now, wouldn't you?" he asked, and Gansey nodded dazedly, registering the phrase 'my dick in you, right now'. "You're such a needy little slut, all tied up just for me. I could just leave you here, overwhelmed and out-of-your-mind. Probably wouldn't even know what was happening. That your precious top was gone, that you couldn't come. You'd just be lying there, rolling your hips and aching for friction that would never come."

"Please, Adam-" Gansey gasped, and he sounded so out-of-his-head already that Adam couldn't help but think that maybe he deserved a reward. He had never seen Gansey like this: so torn apart and wrecked, breathing heavily with a dazed look in his eyes. Like he would take anything. Like all he needed in the world was to cum, he was that horny.

Adam obliged.

"You've been an awfully good boy, letting me tie me up like this and have my way with you," Adam said as he slid on a ribbed condom, lining up his cock with Gansey's hole. Gansey made a punched out noise, like he couldn't believe it was finally happening. "Such a good little whore for me." Slowly, Adam pushed his cock inside Gansey's lewd hole, relishing in the high pitched whimpers coming from the boy below him. 

"Oh, Adam, you feel so good," Gansey gasped, sounding like he could barely form the words.

"Yeah?" Adam asked, sinking in deeper. "You like the way my fat cock fills you up? Makes you feel stuffed, you'll never have another dick as good as mine up your ass." He pushed in the rest of the way, his hips pressing against Gansey's ass. "Christ, you're so tight," Adam groaned, and suddenly he regretted not buying a cockring for himself. 

"Please," Gansey pleaded, and he sounded so broken and needy that Adam could only do what he asked. He pulled out almost all the way before rolling back into Gansey, fucking him deep and slow. Gansey went crazy, moaning and whimpering, rolling his hips down to meet Adam's and tugging at his restraints, throwing his head back against the pillows. "Oh, Adam-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna make you feel it for days," Adam panted, adjusting his hips so that he was brushing against Gansey's prostate with every agonizingly deep thrust, sending him into fits. The condom being ribber only made it that much more pleasurable. "You're gonna be so marked up, so fucked out, that everybody who looks at you is gonna know how good you take it, what a desperate little slut you are, such a fucking whore." 

Gansey was already going crazy, but when Adam picked up the pace he lost it. Adam was pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in to the hilt, absolutely battering Gansey. Gansey couldn't do anything except lay there and take it, barely able to think as the overwhelming pleasure overtook him. All he could feel was Adam's monster cock ramming into him, the hot flush on his chest, the throbbing in his own dick, desperate to cum. The only thing he could think was _Adam, Adam, Adam_. 

Adam pounded into Gansey, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. Adam almost came just from the lewd sounds coming from Gansey, his loud screams and moans and sobs paired were almost too much. The poor boy looked just about done- his eyes were closed and he was almost limp in his binds, aside from his toes that were curled and the way he gripped the ties around his wrists with his hands. Other than that, he looked completely fucked stupid, like he couldn't even think for himself other than about Adam's dick. Changing the angle, Adam battered into Gansey's prostate with every deep thrust, drawing distant, broken moans from the shorter boy.

"Do you want to come for me, my little whore?" Adam asked. "Will you be a good boy?"

Gansey barely seemed to register the words, but nevertheless he responded. "Yes, yes, please, that's all I want, just want to be a good boy, please, master."

Adam didn't pause to address _that_ , but he thought it might be interesting to bring up another time. He just reached down, took off the cockring around Gansey's dick, and drove forward into Gansey with newfound energy. Gansey barely lasted five seconds, coming with an ungodly scream almost as soon as Adam started ramming into him. Adam kept going, pressing his hand around Gansey's throat again, fucking him with earnest. Not too long after Gansey came, Adam followed suit. He continued thrusting until he was finished, and then he slowly pulled out. He watched his own come drip out of Gansey's ass.

"Look at my come, dripping out of your sloppy hole," Adam smirked. "Like I own you."

Gansey was barely in the headspace to whimper in response. He keened softly, and Adam quickly removed his condom and thew it in the trash, going to attend to Gansey.

After all, he needed to get in the habit of giving his new fuckbuddy some aftercare.


End file.
